Smash Stories
by Mars1040
Summary: Random, humorous smash stories. That's basically it. Story 1: Luigi's Casino


Mars: This is jut a little fun thing I wanted to do, that's all.  
Link: How did you come up with this?  
Mars: I was playing the casino mini-games in New Super Mario Bros.  
Link: Figures…

Disclaimer: Do I own the Smashers? No, SO QUIT BUGGING ME!!!

Smash Stories

**Luigi's Casino**

In Smash HQ, everyone was getting ready for the arrival of the new Smashers. Peach was ordering everyone around. "Dust those statues! Mop those floors! Clean these windows! I want this place spotless!"

"Who knew Peach was such a neat freak?" Falco said to Ness while mopping the bathroom floor.

"I HEARD THAT! GET BACK TO WORK!" Peach screamed.

"Why do I have to help out?" Ness whined, "I'm gonna get replaced by that Lucas guy…"

"WORK!"

"Hey, unless I get some new moves, I might not be in the game either." Falco whispered.

"You have some hope Falco." Ness told him.

"WHERE'S MARIO, LUIGI AND YOSHI?!" Peach screamed.

"Could you get any louder?" Falco complained.

"WHERE ARE THEY FALCO?!"

"In the game room, I think."

Peach marched to the game room in the basement. "MARIO! WE HAVE TO PREPARE!"

"But-a Peach, we are preparing." Mario told her, "Sonic will want-a to play 'Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games' right-a?"

"I guess…where's Luigi?" Mario and Yoshi were playing, Luigi was no where to be seen.

"Luigi? He isn't upstairs?" Mario asked.

"No, where is he?"

"I dunno, LUIGI!!!"

"LUIGI!!!"

"LUIGI!!!!!!"

"LUIGI!!!!!!"

"LUIGI!!! WHERE ARE YOU BRO?!"

"He must have gone out to avoid cleaning, that jerk!"

"MARIO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luigi called out. He came downstairs, "Mario! I've-a finally done it!"

"What-a did you do Luigi?" Mario asked.

"And, why aren't you preparing for the arrival of the new smashers?"

"I've opened a casino!"

"A casino?" Peach and Mario asked simultaneously.

"Yes! We need a little change around-a here! I might-a not be around for long."

"Where is it?"

"This way, I'll show you!" Luigi led them outside. "It's down this road, in the city!" He led them down a road and they eventually entered the city.

"Where is your casino?" Mario asked.

"Over there!" Luigi pointed to a building with his face on it.

"Oh, it's…" Peach tried to find words to describe it, but failed.

"It looks great Luigi!" Mario told him, "Let's go inside!"

They went inside and it looked a little empty. "Luigi? Isn't a casino supposed to have slot machines?" Peach asked.

"This fanfic is rated G (K)! We're not supposed to have gambling on slot machines!" Luigi explained.

"Luigi, it's PG (K+)." Mario told him.

"Okay! When I went to buy them, I knocked them all over and was banned from the store."

"Oh, at-a least you have a roulette table."

"It's rented."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi showed a deck of cards to Luigi.

"You want to play Yoshi?"

Yoshi nodded, "Yoshi!"

"Okay, this way to the card table." Luigi led Yoshi to a table and started playing Poker.

"What is Luigi thinking?" Peach asked Mario, out of earshot of Luigi.

"He just-a wants to have a purpose because Sakurai-sama didn't confirm him on the Dojo." Mario explained.

"But this casino sucks! No one would come here!"

"At least it could be a safe house for you against Bowser and Bowser Jun…" Mario turned around to see Bowser Jr. sneaking up on Peach. "What are you doing?!"

"I was just leaving…" Bowser Jr. ran off.

"Scratch that safe house part-a."

"How do you think Luigi will take it when he finds out his casino's a flop?"

"Not well, I can say that-a."

Outside, Waluigi was listening to Mario and Peach. "Heh heh! Luigi is a bad casino owner, and as his opposite, Waluigi will be the best casino owner in the universe of Nintendo! Now, how will Waluigi take it over? Oh! Waluigi knows!" (A/N: I heard somewhere that Waluigi speaks in third person, true or not, I thought it was a little comical.) Waluigi took out his tennis racket and a tennis ball. He served the tennis ball into the window and jumped into the casino.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped.

"It's Waluigi and War…" Mario looked around Wario was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Wario?"

"Wario's on the Brawl Newcomer road trip, and as an Assist Trophy, Waluigi has to wait another month for the Brawl Assist Trophy road trip!"

"What do you want Waluigi?" Luigi asked, approaching his extremely thin counterpart.

"Isn't it obvious? Waluigi wants your casino!"

"You can't have it!" Luigi threw a green fireball at Waluigi.

Waluigi defected it upward with his tennis racket. "Waluigi thinks different!"

"This calls for a…" Luigi started.

"BRAWL!!!" The two of them shouted. The casino turned into a smash arena, the floor turned into a floating platform and Mario, Peach and Yoshi were pushed to the sidelines.

Waluigi laughed, "You don't have Brawl moves! But Waluigi does!"

"Stop talking in the third-a person!" Luigi shouted, "I might not have Brawl moves, but I have Melee moves! I am a Smasher!"

"I can take you down Luigi with one stomp of my foot!" Waluigi ran at Luigi.

"Oh yeah?" Luigi did a dodge roll and threw a fireball at Waluigi.

"Owowow!" He patted down the flames, "Cheap shot!"

Luigi punched him in the back, "In Melee, that means a bonus point!"

"Ow! Now you've done it!" Waluigi hit him with the tennis racket and sent him off the platform. Luigi just did green missile and got back on the stage. "How did you do that?"

"How? It's like this!" Luigi charged up green missile and flew at Waluigi knocking him off.

"I declare Luigi the winner!" Mario announced.

The casino reverted to normal and Waluigi got off the floor. "Aw, who wants your crummy old casino anyway?" He picked up the tennis ball, walked outside and threw the tennis ball at the Luigi head.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Luigi yelled, but it was too late, the casino crumbled around the group. "It's gone, it's all gone!" He collapsed.

"It's okay Luigi," Mario comforted him. "It wasn't a very good casino to begin with."

"But I spent 1,000 hard-earned coins on the casino!"

"You can earn them back in brawls." Mario explained.

"But I won't be around-a for much longer bro."

"Luigi, your fan base is bigger than Mario's," Peach comforted him, "You're a shoo-in for Brawl!"

"Why haven't I appeared on the Dojo?"

"Secret characters don't appear on the Dojo, you've been a secret character for the past two games!" Mario explained.

"I guess you're right, and this place is insured for the same price I paid for it." Luigi said.

"Okay, now let's head back to the HQ"

"Yes, we should head back to the…THE HQ?!" Peach bolted down the road, "WHO KNOWS WHAT THOSE PIGS ARE DOING TO THAT CLEAN PLACE!!!"

"PEACH! WAIT FOR ME!!!" Mario ran after her, "COME BACK!!!"

Luigi sighed, "Let's go to the insurance agency Yoshi."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed, they headed for the insurance agency.

Yuna: That was different…  
Mars: Hey I was bored…  
Anakin: Next time: **Marth Becomes a Rockstar**


End file.
